Networks, such as wireless telecommunications networks, allow communication between user devices (such as cellular telephones) and other devices (such as servers, other user devices, etc.). Traffic between two user devices may traverse two or more different networks, such as two different radio access networks (“RANs”). Each RAN may utilize techniques in order to ensure a particular quality of experience (“QoE”) associated with the RAN, but these techniques may be based on a lack of awareness of the overall QoE associated with traffic between the two user devices. For example, while one RAN may provide relatively fast (e.g., high bandwidth and/or low latency) communications from one user device, the other RAN may provide relatively low bandwidth communications to the other user device. In such a situation, the overall QoE may be negatively affected (e.g., data packets may be delayed, lost, etc.).